My Idiot
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Ron finished, and the Gryffindor common room was silent, it was like this was a muggle television show. They had tuned in every week to see if the starcrossed lovers would get together, now they waited for Hermione’s move.[what should have happened in HBP


AN: Sixth year, what should have happened? Yep

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter, just like I own the world (note sarcasm)

* * *

My Idiot

He sees her. She is like a never-ending beauty. As she is sewing with Ginny, she talks ecstatically. She is moving her arms and gesturing, and whatever she is saying is making Ginny, laugh. Unfortunately at the moment he's too caught up in Lavender to join in on the conversation. Even if he weren't snogging Lavender, they wouldn't want him anywhere near them. Lavender seems to have noticed that his attention is somewhere else and says, "What?"

"Nothing," he replies and goes back to snogging Lavender. He's still looking at Hermione, who has seemed to notice him, and hurriedly gone to bed. He sighed and pretended with all his might he was snogging Hermione. He knew he couldn't have the real her, so he settled for pretend. Suddenly, Ginny pulls him away from Lavender.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a prat." She told him, as Lavender folded her arms impatiently. Ginny noticing Lavender's arm folding, pointed at her and shouted, "And you go!" Lavender obeyed and made her way over to Parvati.

"Why am I a prat?" He questioned Ginny.

"Why aren't you a prat?" She snapped.

"How am I prat?" He repeated.

"How can you do this to Hermione? How?" Ginny shouted.

"Lower your voice." He hissed frantically.

"I will not be told what to do by a prat!" She shrieked.

"Don't you have somewhere to go with Dean?" He asked, desperate for the conversation to come to a close.

"Aargh! No Ron! Nowhere to go with Dean! We broke up!" Ginny snapped.

"Why?" He inquired.

"The topic isn't my love life! The topic is why you are being **such an arse to Hermione**." She shouted.

"I'm not being an arse to Hermione." He whispered, so he could try to hide the untruthfulness in his voice.

"Yes you are! She loves you, Ron! And I know you love her!" Ginny shouted.

His jaw dropped about fifty feet and his eyes flew out of his head. _How was it possible? How did Hermione, the prettiest girl in the year, love him. How did she love Ronald Weasley? In his opinion, she could have any guy she wanted, and she loved him? No that must be wrong! But then again Ginny's tone was serious… _

"I have to go talk to Lavender." He said and Ginny smiled.

"Good choice." Ginny said quietly and walked away looking quite pleased with herself.

He broke up with Lavender. The break up was neither hard nor upsetting. It was just not being allowed to snog in the common room whenever he damn right chose. Oh well! Hopefully he'd be able to make up snogging time with Hermione. Finally he'd be with Hermione, and it'd be okay. The world would be right again.

He went to the dorm, humming, "We go Together" from that muggle musical Grease, which Hermione had made him watch with her once. As he reached the dorm, he could feel Harry's questioning eyes on him, but rather chose to ignore them. He closed the curtains around his bed. He put his pajamas on, and went to sleep, thinking only of Hermione.

The next morning he rose refreshed, and ready to tell Hermione everything. He got dressed, and hurriedly left, not even bothering to wait for Harry. He ran fast down the stairs into the common room, but before he was out of the common room, he knocked someone down. He decided to help the person up, but he didn't look at them, he just put his hand down, and suddenly he was bought down to the floor too. That is when he looked to see who the person was; it was Hermione.

Her bushy hair flew in her face as she tried to help herself up, "Next time be careful where you run, Ronald." She said bitterly.

"I was looking for you!" He told her, ignoring the bitterness in her voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Well congratulations, you found me!"

He grabbed her hand, but she pushed it away. He sighed and said, "I wanted to tell you something."

She laughed bitterly and then said, "Let me guess, Lavender is not only a great snog, but also a terrific shag?"

He ignored her statement and said, "I broke up with her."

He could tell instantly that this got her attention. He could tell because her eyes snapped out of her head, and twinkled a bit, but she quickly remembered she was still mad at him, "So? Do you expect thins to go back to the way they were? They can never go back to the way they were, we can never be best friends Ron. You hurt me too much Ron! And the last time I checked, best friends don't hurt each other. I can't forgive you, no matter what you say." She then walked towards the portrait, as she made it closer and closer, he could feel his heart breaking a little more.

"I love you." He called after her. He saw her shake slightly, and it was then he realized that the common room was filled with people, because he heard about two hundred gasps. Oh well he and Hermione had never been the two who could sit in a corner, and quietly discuss issues.

She turned around, "Don't kid Ron, you already hurt me enough."

"I'm not kidding." He tells her honestly.

She looked at him, "Please stop, I know that you don't love me so stop lying."

"Oh I don't love you, eh? Well how about I give a list of things I love about you? I love the way you think you know everything. I love the way your hair seems to expand an inch a second in the summer. I love the way you always tell me to do my homework. I love how you dance as if someone has thrown ants in your pants. I love how you care about everyone. I love how whenever I talk to Madam Rosmerta, you get jealous. I love it when you go to quidditch matches to cheer me on, even though I know you are not fond of quidditch whatsoever. I love the twinkle you get in your eyes, when we get along or you are really happy, yeah like now. And I don't care how many people heard me say this, let the whole damn world hear me, because it's one hundred percent true. I love you Hermione, and everything that you are." Ron explained, and took a breath.

Ron finished, and the Gryffindor common room was silent, it was like this was a muggle television show. They had tuned in every week to see if; the star-crossed lovers would get together, now they waited for Hermione's move.

Hermione at full energy, ran towards him and threw her arms around him, and kissed him. And then the whole common room, burst into applause. After what seemed like minutes the two finally pulled apart.

"So? What do you say?" Ron asked.

"You're an idiot," She said as Ron's mouth dropped, then she added, "But you're my idiot, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And…" Ron said.

She smiled, "And I love you."

* * *

AN: My second Ron and Hermione. I think it's pretty good, but then again it's not what I think. If you love it, that's great, and if you hate it, tell me where I can improve. Favorite lines, please tell me. Oh and yes Weasley is Hermione's king. I heard that somewhere, but I like it. 


End file.
